


my best friend can't be this cute

by Elletoria



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Art, Eventual Smut, M/M, NSFW Art, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, filthy gay smut, hector is sin, i'm gonna give ernesto heart attack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elletoria/pseuds/Elletoria
Summary: when you started to see someone in different light and the feelings hit you harder than you ever expected...and things would never be the same again





	1. oh no, he's hot

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 


	3. kissy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is actually a fanart from this fic https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445362 by PhoenixSong13


	4. A Quick Tumble (fanart)

from this fic <https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615711> by[PhoenixSong13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSong13/pseuds/PhoenixSong13)


	5. ...wise men says~

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655368> by [PhoenixSong13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSong13/pseuds/PhoenixSong13)


	6. first boner?!?!

 


	7. you wish...

 


	8. first time again, one more time

from this fic <https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949374?view_adult=true> by [PhoenixSong13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSong13/pseuds/PhoenixSong13)


	9. don't go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what if instead of poisoning, "this" happened....

 

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	10. back alley rundown

from this fic <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444208> by [papergardener](https://archiveofourown.org/users/papergardener/pseuds/papergardener)

 


	11. "now kiss"




	12. 5 minutes after

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036968/chapters/42740975#workskin>


	13. salt




	14. can you feel it




	15. Chapter 15




	16. it's mutual




	17. who can say (fanart)

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910478/chapters/39728529> by [high_emerald_clouds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/high_emerald_clouds/pseuds/high_emerald_clouds)


	18. hickeys




	19. Chapter 19




	20. fireplace




	21. floating gay kissy




	22. intimacy




	23. slap dat butt

 


	24. showertime




	25. wet naked wrestling




	26. Chapter 26




	27. cuddletiem




	28. tease




	29. worming around




	30. seize it




	31. lappy




	32. Chapter 32




	33. 80s gay




	34. call my name

 


	35. squishy squish




	36. church alley




	37. why

 


	38. smoochies

 

 


	39. busted??




	40. unspoken (fanart)

from the fic <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893495> by [PengyChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PengyChan/pseuds/PengyChan)


	41. Chapter 41

 


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://writingburrito.tumblr.com/post/177752544091/210-prompts


	43. fuckytiems




	44. i lyft bruh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ref : https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/428514626259648512/618270573037879297/EDe-nxJXoAExPSb.png


	45. pretzel hector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ref : https://twitter.com/Bibliocuriosa/status/1167740562092544002  
>  https://twitter.com/Bibliocuriosa/status/1167942140267122692


End file.
